


Orgullo, prejuicio... y Yuri

by Minita_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Brotherhood, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Romance, Slow Romance, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, jjseung, otayuri - Freeform, pride and prejudice - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minita_chan/pseuds/Minita_chan
Summary: Londres, siglo XIX. El romance y el matrimonio son las dos cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer... y en la de un doncel.Bendecida con dos primogénitos varones, la familia Feltsman cayó de la gracia de Dios cuando a ambos hijos de Lilia Feltsman se les fue obsequiada la notable característica de un doncel. 23 años después, Yuri y Yurio han decidido no ceder ante las exigencias de un mundo que les obliga a sonreír y a pretender la idealidad a la vista de los caballeros debido a su condición. Sin embargo, la llegada de nobles londinenses al condado de Netherfield podría cambiarlo todo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Lilia Baranovskaya & Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Introducción

_En el principio de los tiempos, los dioses coexistieron desde los cielos con el hombre que labraba la tierra. Este ser era diferente, no hecho a semejanza de su creador;_ _tenía formas redondas, la espalda y los costados colocados en círculo, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos fisonomías, unidas a un cuello circular y perfectamente semejantes, coronados por una sola cabeza._

_Pese a todo, en la raza del hombre existían tres especies: los hombres, las mujeres, y aquellos que eran tanto uno como otro, los llamados andróginos. La diferencia entre ellos nació de la que existía entre sus principios. El sol produce el sexo masculino, la tierra el femenino, y la luna el compuesto de ambos, que participa de la tierra y del sol._

_Como una chispa despertada por el vigor de sus cuerpos y el ánimo de su corazón, los hombres concibieron la atrevida idea de escalar el cielo, y combatir con los dioses. Zeus examinó con los dioses las acciones que debían tomarse y se expresó ante ellos en estos términos:_

_"Creo haber encontrado un medio de conservar a los hombres y hacerlos más circunspectos, y consiste en disminuir sus fuerzas. L_ _os separaré en dos; así se harán débiles y tendremos otra ventaja, que será la de aumentar el número de los que nos sirvan; marcharán rectos sosteniéndose sólo en dos piernas, y si después de este castigo conservan su impía audacia y no quieren permanecer en reposo, los dividiré de nuevo, y se verán precisados a marchar sobre un solo pie"._

_En seguida mandó a Apolo que curase las heridas y colocase el semblante y la mitad del cuello del lado donde se había hecho la separación, a fin de que la vista de este castigo los hiciese más modestos. Hecha esta división, cada mitad hacía esfuerzos desesperados para encontrar la otra mitad de la que había sido separada; y cuando se encontraban ambas, se abrazaban y se unían, llevadas del deseo de entrar en su antigua unidad, con un ardor tal, que abrazadas perecían de hambre e inacción, no queriendo hacer nada la una sin la otra._

_Cada uno de los nuevos seres no es más que una mitad que ha sido separada de su todo, como se divide una hoja en dos, y viven siempre buscando._ _Cuando una de ellas perecía, la que sobrevivía buscaba otra, a la que se unía de nuevo, ya fuese la mitad de una mujer entera, lo que ahora llamamos una mujer, ya fuese una mitad de hombre; y de esta manera la raza iba extinguiéndose. Zeus, movido por la compasión, imaginó otra maniobra: poner delante los órganos de la generación, porque antes estaban detrás, y se concebía y se derramaba el semen, no el uno en el otro, sino en tierra como las cigarras._

_Zeus puso los órganos e_ _n la parte anterior y de esta manera la concepción se hizo mediante la unión del varón y la hembra. E_ _ntonces, si se verificaba la unión del varón y la mujer, el fruto de la misma eran los hijos; y si el varón se unía al varón, la saciedad los separaba bien pronto y el vínculo se volvía nulo. Sin embargo, Apolo, que amaba a los hombres debido a la devoción que estos le profesaban, concedió su favor a aquellos que deseaban encontrarse y provenían de la separación de un hombre o mujer primitivos, obsequiándole a una de las mitades los órganos que le permitiesen unirse a su complemento sin que su vínculo fuese disuelto por la ley de Zeus._

_Los varones que provienen de la separación de los seres compuestos, que se llaman andróginos, aman las mujeres; así como también las mujeres que descienden de estos aman a los varones. Pero las mujeres que provienen de la separación de mujeres primitivas no llaman la atención de los varones y se inclinan más a las mujeres._

_Del mismo modo los varones que provienen de la separación del hombre primitivo, buscan el sexo masculino. Mientras son jóvenes aman a los varones; se complacen en dormir con ellos y en estar en sus brazos; son de una naturaleza mucho más varonil. Sin razón se les echa en cara que viven sin pudor, porque no es la falta de este lo que les hace obrar así, sino que dotados de alma fuerte, valor varonil y carácter viril, buscan sus semejantes._ _Estos varones a su vez aman a los jóvenes, y si se casan y tienen familia, no es porque la naturaleza los incline a ello, sino porque la ley los obliga. El único objeto de los varones de este carácter, ya sea que amen o sean amados, es reunirse con quienes se les asemeja._

_Cuando el que ama a los jóvenes o a cualquier otro llega a encontrar su mitad, la simpatía, la amistad, o el amor los une de una manera tan maravillosa, que no quieren en ningún concepto separarse ni por un momento._


	2. Dos Yuri

El amor y el matrimonio son las dos cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer... y también en la de un doncel. 

Al menos ese era el pensamiento que la familia Feltsman comenzaría a sopesar para sí desde los instantes posteriores al alumbramiento de su tan esperado primogénito, hasta el final de sus días. 

Era de noche cuando, durante las primeras horas del 29 de noviembre de 1778, en la propiedad de Longbourn a un par de horas del poblado de Meryton, sucedía en toda su plenitud un nacimiento. Bajo la luz de las velas que bailaban jugando a crear sombras, Sir Yakov Feltsman, dueño por herencia de Longbourn, recorría el largo de la sala de estar arrugando en entrecejo, con los pequeños ojos fijos en el suelo y las manos húmedas de sudor. De vez en vez dirigía la mirada a la silenciosa puerta de madera al otro lado de la habitación, buscando alguna manera de traspasarla con la mente y averiguar qué era lo que sucedía tras ella. Había demasiado silencio.

Miró el reloj de cadena plateada que cargaba en el bolsillo izquierdo, tallando el cristal con impaciencia, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso. Había escuchado tan poco sobre aquello; no recordaba nada más aparte de algún murmullo quejumbroso de su madre en su niñez, o a alguna joven señora cotilleando que recientemente había tenido la experiencia. Feltsman se sentía un completo inculto sobre el tema, y sin embargo el instinto humano es poderoso, por lo que una punzada dentro de sí le indicaba con un ardor difícil de obviar que aquel mutismo podía ser cualquier cosa, menos algo normal.

Sir Yakov Feltsman, sumido en su ignorancia, no llegaría a saber jamás la extraordinaria entereza que demostraba su intrépida esposa en su descomunal esfuerzo por no perder la cordura y permanecer callada pese a los dolores que el trabajo de parto le provocaba sobre su vientre, por debajo de la piel.

Lilia, asediada por la criada que insistía en lavar su frente con telas húmedas sin abandonar su gesto turbado, apretaba los labios y procuraba concentrarse en la cadencia su respiración, soltando el aire entre los dientes en un jadeo sordo. El hombre entre sus piernas parloteaba sobre algo que ella no era capaz de entender, pero aunque no le escuchase, la inercia le orillaba a tensar los músculos y a forzar la salida de su bebé. Llevaba ya un rato intentándolo, sucumbiendo al cansancio justo antes de sentir cómo su piel se estiraba y contraía, pero siempre regresaba con más fuerza.

Cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable, su expresión se descompuso y pujó, apretando las sábanas hasta que las prendas bajo su cuerpo se tornaron húmedas y el peso de algo más junto a ella le dio la pista de lo que había sucedido mucho antes de que surgiera el característico llanto infantil.

—Es un varón —dijo el hombre, sosteniendo a la criatura en el aire, retirando los fluidos de su rostro y limpiando el pequeño cuerpo. El oscuro cabello, similar al de la madre, era apenas un revoltijo de hebras sobre su cabeza. Lilia estuvo a punto de dejar que su rostro reflejara la felicidad que la embargaba cuando una nueva punzada le produjo otro espasmo. 

Sin saber lo que sucedía, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera violenta por segunda vez mientras el médico terminaba de brindarle sus atenciones al recién nacido antes de volver a fijarse en ella. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

—Son dos, ¡son dos!

Lilia luchó contra los gritos que le atenazaban la garganta mientras el segundo bebé hacía su propia lucha por alcanzar la vida. Dos hijos, aquello era más de lo que ella había pedido, y seguramente más de lo que podía soportar. A punto de desvanecerse y sin energías, el segundo alumbramiento fue el más laborioso, y antes de que el bebé abandonara el cuerpo de su madre por completo, Lilia lanzó un alarido que asustó a la sirvienta y le hizo creer que su señora posiblemente moriría. Lo último que Lilia contempló antes se hundirse en la inconsciencia fue una pequeña sombra de pálida piel con cabellos de oro.

.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Yakov, quien casi había trazado un sendero circular sobre el suelo de la habitación debido a sus caminatas, se adelantó con premura y apenas dejando que el médico respirara preguntó:

—¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está Lilia? Escuché un grito atroz. ¿El bebé está bien?

El hombre se sacó un pañuelo de la manga y se secó la frente antes de lanzar un suspiro de pesadez y contestar.

—La señora Feltsman está bien —dijo con calma—. El parto fue muy duro para ella y la dejó agotada. Ahora se encuentra descansando, pero se recuperará —Hizo una pausa, desviando la vista por un momento antes de continuar—. Sus hijos también se encuentran bien.

—¿Hijos? —La voz de Yakov se volvió dos tonos más aguda. El médico asintió.

—Sí, la señora Feltsman dio a luz a dos hijos varones...

—Por todos los dioses... —exclamó con incredulidad. ¡Dos niños, y ambos varones! De alguna forma se sentía bendecido y, por qué no decirlo, también aliviado. Su espíritu podía descansar ya que su dote ahora estaba protegida por el linaje. A su lado, el rostro del médico permaneció imperturbable.

—Sin embargo... —continuó el profesional con algo de duda—, hay algo más. 

—¿Algo más?

—He realizado una inspección minuciosa, debido al tamaño irregular de los genitales de los niños y... —El rostro estaba pálido, como si sus siguientes palabras le causasen cierta incomodidad—... temo anunciarle que existe una alta posibilidad de que sus dos hijos... sean donceles. 

El gesto de Yakov se descompuso y su semblante se tornó blanco como el papel. La declaración del médico le había dejado congelado en su lugar, y poco faltó para que retrocediera y se derrumbara en el sillón más cercano. Su mente aún no podía procesarlo del todo. Dos varones donceles, dos varones donceles. Alguna deidad a lo lejos debía estar carcajeándose al contemplar aquella suerte nefasta. 

Sir Feltsman quería creer que si se pellizcaba con la fuerza suficiente sería capaz de despertarse y descubrir que lo anterior no había sido nada más que un mal sueño, pero la realidad le golpeó con fuerza cuando sus pies le condujeron con velocidad y de forma inconsciente a la habitación en penumbra y contempló sobre la cuna de madera a dos figuras diminutas que se acomodaban una junto a la otra en un intento de protegerse mutuamente de algo invisible. Estuvo a punto de alargar la mano y apretujar la rosada mejilla del de cabellos oscuros para asegurarse pero se contuvo. Consumido por sus pensamientos, su mente se desconectó del resto de su cuerpo y soltó el último comentario que se le habría ocurrido compartir.

—Lilia va a enfadarse cuando se entere de que tendrá que buscar un nombre más.

.

.

.

.

—Yuri, su nombre es Yuri.

La voz de Lilia era seca y fría. Sostuvo en sus manos a uno de sus hijos, el de pelo oscuro, y se lo acercó con cuidado vehemente al representante de la Sagrada Iglesia. El hombre de blanco cabello arrugó el entrecejo pero procedió a realizar el bautismo del pequeño con gesto ceremonioso. Cuando finalizó, Yakov le acercó al segundo bebé, el de cabellos rubios, sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de este otro hijo de Dios?

Yakov no respondió, no quería hacerlo, pero su esposa tenía gallardía y audacia de sobra por ambos.

—Yuri, también se llama Yuri.

Yakov ahogó un suspiro de resignación al contemplar la reacción del anciano y la seria mirada que su mujer le dedicaba. Se había negado rotundamente a buscar otro nombre que armonizara con el que ella ya había escogido. 

—Temo que eso no está permitido. Escoja otro.

—Ese es su nombre —replicó Lilia.

—Debe haber mínimamente un cambio. No pueden existir dos individuos con el mismo nombre en la misma familia.

Yakov observó los labios fruncidos de su esposa. Su hijo se revolvía entre sus brazos, con la frente arrugadita como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Daba la impresión que el niño sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y que buscaba revelarse. Feltsman no entendía el alboroto que se estaba ocasionando por una simpleza como esa. El niño bien podía llamarse Charles, o William, o Benjamin, o Nicholas, o... Yuri, o...

—Yurio, se llama Yurio.

Lilia abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su marido, pero para el anciano Padre eso pareció ser suficiente. Derramó el agua sobre la frente fruncida del niño que estalló en llanto, un reniego que ninguno de los adultos ahí presentes sería capaz de comprender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo! Ahora conocemos a la familia protagonista y a nuestros donceles que comparten nombre jaja. La temática del doncel no es mi fuerte, pero intentaré manejarla lo mejor que pueda para darle sentido. Cualquier comentario que gusten dejarme es bien recibido :3
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Mina.


	3. La promesa de un niño

_Diciembre, 1785_

_._

_._

_._

—Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Escucha el ritmo, sigue la secuencia, relaja las manos. No, no mires tus pies. Tus ojos en mí, jamás lo olvides.

Con la respiración agitada y luchando fervientemente por no despegar la mirada de los ojos afilados de su madre, quien tocaba una suave melodía en el piano forte, el pequeño Yuri se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, deslizando los pies con toda la gracia que él era capaz de mostrar a su corta edad, manteniendo los brazos en el aire pese a los incómodos tirones que la continua posición ya le producían, como si sujetara la mano y la cintura de alguien invisible.

Un caballero, diría su madre. Con apenas siete años, Lilia se había asegurado de sembrar en su hijo la idea de que contraer nupcias con un caballero de buena dote era su objetivo primordial, la meta a la que él más debía aspirar, sin importar cualquier otra cosa. Había intentado controlar a sus dos hijos para guiarlos a transitar por ese camino, pero Yuri era por mucho el más fácil de moldear; Yurio, se daba cuenta ella, renegaba más de todo lo que le sugerían hacer. Por esta razón, Yuri era asediado de manera constante con clases de baile, piano, canto, pintura y etiqueta, mismas que le llevaban indudablemente al cansancio y reducían a polvo toda ansia de búsqueda de diversión característica de un niño.

—Es necesario —dijo Lilia una vez cuando su hijo, agotado y deprimido por sus fallos en el piano antes de irse a dormir, le preguntó por qué él tenía que aprender todo eso—. Tienes que ser capaz de competir contra todas las damas y señoritas por la mano de un noble. Solo así podremos salvar a la familia.

Lilia, cegada por la visión de sus preocupaciones, se había olvidado por completo de la magnitud del efecto que una palabra inapropiada puede causar en la mente de un niño. Aquello sin lugar a duda se había grabado a fuego en la cabeza de Yuri, dando vueltas en un intento de crearse explicaciones que no le ayudaban a comprenderlo del todo, devolviéndolo siempre a hacerse la misma pregunta: ¿por qué él?

Yuri reaccionó cuando recibió un golpecito con un periódico enrollado sobre la cabeza.

—No retires tu atención del baile —regañó Lilia. Yuri no se había dado cuenta de que la música se había detenido por completo y que ahora su madre se encontraba a su lado, mirándole con seriedad—. Es de mala educación perderse y dejar a una persona bailando sola. Vuelve a empezar.

El niño realizó nuevamente la inclinación de apertura de la danza y, resignándose a perderse una vez más un día completo en cosas de adultos, comenzó a bailar desde el principio.

.

.

.

.

Sir Yakov se paseaba por el patio principal de su casa en Longbourn, vigilando sus tratos con el hombre que había conseguido venderles un gran cerdo de su crianza para la cena de las fechas decembrinas. Cuando atravesó los setos de gran altura, alcanzó a distinguir con el rabillo del ojo el movimiento que producía algo entre la verde espesura. Curioso, se acercó lo suficiente para contemplar cómo, escondida a un lado del cristal de la ventana, una cabeza se asomaba para espiar lo que sucedía en el interior de salón sin ser descubierta. Los cabellos rubios eran inconfundibles.

—¿Qué es lo que observas tan detenidamente, hijo mío?

El pequeño Yurio dio un salto del susto y volteó, frunciendo el ceño en el acto. A Yakov le parecía entretenido y hasta cierto punto divertido que aquel gesto peculiar fuese una extensión más del fiero carácter de su hijo.

—Nada.

Esa era una respuesta que el hombre ya se esperaba. Yurio agachó la cabeza y arrancó una flor del matorral, guardándosela en la mano sin mucho interés en un intento de aparentar hacer otra cosa. Yakov observó a través del reflejo del gran ventanal la figura de Yuri, quien se hacía un lío con los pies mientras intentaba girar danzando y aceptaba con la cabeza gacha otro regaño más. Las razones de Yurio para intentar mirar en silencio estaban más que claras.

—Ve a jugar. Hay muchas cosas qué hacer afuera —sugirió Yakov con tranquilidad, señalando con la mano en dirección al vasto campo que se extendía hacia el este, pero casi al instante el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero jugar solo, no quiero jugar sin Yuri.

El niño hizo un puchero, bajando la voz conforme hablaba hasta el punto de que su padre no alcanzó a descifrar sus últimas palabras. El hombre calló, pensativo, mientras Yurio se encogía, deseando volver a mirar pero conteniendo sus anhelos lo suficiente para evitar que su padre descubriera su desesperación. Las comisuras de los labios de Yakov se elevaron.

—Bueno, es una pena —comenzó con fingido desinterés, despertando la curiosidad en los ojos de su hijo—. Tu madre no le dejará irse a jugar a menos que logre ejecutar un vals completo a la perfección... —Yakov, ocultando apenas su innata malicia que desde los tiempos de su infancia aún no le había abandonado, sonrió—, o que se escape la cena.

Yurio miró asombrado cómo su padre daba la vuelta y tocaba de forma despreocupada la rejilla que mantenía prisioneros a los gansos en su corral antes de desaparecer andando hacia el interior de la casa. El gesto del niño se iluminó y, con esperanza renacida, se levantó de un salto.

.

.

.

.

—No, no; estás bailando, no exprimiendo uvas. Controla la presión de tus pies.

Con solo el repiqueteo de los tacones rompiendo el completo silencio, Yuri jadeaba exhausto. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había repetido ese paso, pero sentía que sus dos extremidades inferiores se caerían como las de un muñeco a la menor oportunidad. Aunque no mirara, sabía que Lilia cruzaba los brazos cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Alto! ¡Alto! —dijo ella—. No es así. Estás pensándolo demasiado. ¡Tienes que olvidarte de quién eres! ¡Tienes que obligarte a renacer! ¡Solo los que logran hacerlo pueden ser considerados verdaderos bailarines! De otro modo...

Un gran estruendo, seguido del sonido de algo haciéndose añicos, interrumpió a la mujer. Entonces, proyectado desde una de las cercas, algo con plumas apareció repentinamente y se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana antes de precipitarse al suelo. Lilia se adelantó con rapidez y, comprobando que el vidrio no se había roto, abrió la ventana y echó un vistazo iracundo hacia el exterior.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora! —Levantando sus faldas, la criada corría de un lado a otro blandiendo una escoba en el aire—. ¡Los animales han salido de su corral! ¡Las sábanas! ¡La cocina! ¡Las...! ¡Las...!

La mujer se cubrió la cara cuando un pato saltó sobre ella con intenciones de morderla. Lilia comenzó a lanzar órdenes a la desventurada sirvienta mientras la cocinera intentaba ayudarle y Yuri, quien se había quedado congelado en su sitio, volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta y vio por fin a su hermano llamándole con impaciencia. No lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia él con desesperación, saboreando mientras cruzaban los pasillos y escapaban hacia el campo un poco de aquella preciada y casi efímera libertad.

.

.

.

.

—¡Yakov! ¡Yakov!

El señor Feltsman dio un gran suspiro, hundiendo la nariz aún más en su lectura un segundo antes de que su esposa abriese la puerta de su estudio y le atacara con aquella mirada asesina con la que él ya se había familiarizado.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó casi rechinando los dientes. Yakov guardó la compostura y, colocando un dedo entre las hojas para no perderse la página, con suavidad preguntó:

—¿"Dónde están" quiénes, querida?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Yakov —respondió Lilia—. Estábamos practicando, y ya casi lograba que nuestro hijo adquiriera una dote más.

Él sabía que el objetivo de las palabras de su mujer era arrancarle de los labios una disculpa y su postura de condescendencia, pero Yakov no estaba dispuesto a ceder en esa ocasión.

—Deja que los niños jueguen, Lilia —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, devolviendo sus ojos al libro—. Mucho de algo no es saludable. Además, el chico trabaja duro para complacerte, dale a Yuri un descanso.

Yakov permaneció en silencio, en espera de las réplicas de su mujer, pero ella no soltó palabra alguna, enmudeciendo por un periodo tan largo que al hombre comenzó a parecerle extraño y desquiciante. El ambiente en su estudio se había tornado oscuro e incómodo, y él no tuvo más opción que dejar de lado las letras y mirar. No había rastro de cólera en la expresión de su esposa; en su lugar, encontró una súbita y bien asentada mancha de decepción.

—Sabes muy bien por qué hago lo que hago —musitó sin alzar la voz, casi cansada—. Deberías apoyarme, Yakov.

—Te apoyo, querida.

Aquello era verdad. Yakov realmente comprendía los incesantes esfuerzos que su esposa invertía en sus dos hijos para convertirlos en un buen partido, aunque no por ello él secundaba todas sus andanzas. Feltsman consideraba que era demasiado pronto para pensar en algo tan futuro, y en lo más profundo de su mente, cavilaba de forma celosa que, si alguno de sus hijos desposaba a alguien alguna vez, sería porque estos consideraban que aquella persona era en verdad merecedora.

—Sé por qué esto no te importa tanto como a mí —dijo Lilia, recuperando su tono neutral. La mujer había ahogado en su interior el amasijo de emociones negativas que la situación provocaban en ella, tal y como venía haciéndolo desde hacía ya un par de años—. Porque todas esas pesadillas que rondan mi cabeza por las noches antes de dormir comenzarán cuando tú ya no estés —Sus palabras eran duras, casi impregnadas de resentimiento—. Tú no tendrás que vivirlas.

Yakov tampoco contestó al instante. Ambos callaron, entablando un juego de miradas que ninguno pudo ganar.

—Lo llevo presente —concedió él, apretando los labios, reprimiendo la punzada que aquel reclamo le había producido—. Me lo recuerdas cada día.

Sin embargo, Lilia tendría la última palabra de esa discusión.

—Y al parecer no importa que lo haga —dijo dándose la vuelta—, tú continúas olvidándolo.

.

.

.

.

—¡Yurio! ¡Espérame!

Mientras corría, Yuri era capaz de escuchar la peculiar risa de su hermano, que se le había adelantado por mucho dejándole atrás.

No le había importado. Yuri había dejado todo de lado y había corrido, desesperado por librarse de todas sus clases al menos por un momento. Había seguido a Yurio sin pensar hacia el campo, entre la maleza y el lodo que la última lluvia había dejado, hacia aquel árbol que se alzaba en el límite de sus tierras con sus últimas hojas de brillo naranja. Ese era su escondite secreto no tan secreto. Cuando ambos tenían aún cinco años, los dos hermanos jugaban a vivir entre las largas ramas, trepando y cayendo y volviéndose a levantar. Era su lugar especial en el que nadie podía decirles qué hacer y qué no.

Yurio, delgado y ágil como un felino, alcanzó las raíces del árbol y trepó con velocidad, moviéndose hacia arriba sin dificultad. Cuando su hermano llegó a las faldas, Yurio bajó la mirada y observó cómo el de pelo oscuro se resbalaba al intentar apoyar las manos y tomar impulso con los pies.

—¡Gordo! —se burló con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose un puchero de parte de su hermano—. ¡Has engordado! ¡Eres un cerdito gordo!

—¡No estoy gordo! —lloriqueó Yuri, redoblando sus esfuerzos para subir y hacer callar al rubio.

Sin embargo, había cierta certeza en las palabras de Yurio. Yuri ahora pesaba más, se había dado cuenta, pero comprobar el hecho solo hería su ego y despertaba en él la urgencia de demostrar lo contrario. Cuando estuvo a metro y medio del suelo, apoyó la rodilla torpemente y al soltar una mano para seguir escalando, resbaló. En un reflejo, soltó un grito y cerró los ojos con el cuerpo tenso, preparándose para recibir el golpe, pero algo le sujetó de la manga, sosteniéndole débilmente desde arriba. Cuando elevó la mirada, contempló a Yurio; se había colgado de cabeza, afianzando ambas piernas a una rama resistente, y había extendido sus manos hacia él. El cabello lacio y rubio, cortado a la fuerza por su madre de forma recta a la altura de las orejas, formaba un círculo dorado en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Aquí, te tengo —dijo mientras extendía su otra mano hacia abajo para sujetarle el cuello de la camisa.

Yuri sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas y se apoyó en el impulso concedido por el rubio; en cuanto consiguió recobrar su equilibrio abandonó las manos de Yurio y alcanzó la rama de la que su hermano todavía colgaba. Mientras le ayudaba a recuperarse, Yuri notó que él todavía sonreía.

—Sí que eres un cerdito.

—¡Yuri! ¡Yurio!

A lo lejos, una figura delgada y femenina se acercaba a paso veloz, serpenteando como una sombra en los pastizales. Los hermanos reconocieron de inmediato la extraña voz que les llamaba y, aunque Yurio cruzó los brazos y frunció la boca, Yuri se ruborizó todavía más. Después de algunos minutos, la muchacha se acercó al pie del árbol y, dejando la canasta que cargaba en el brazo, miró hacia la copa, saludando con emoción.

—¡No los he visto en todo el verano, creí que no vendrían más! —dijo ella.

—H-hola, Yuko —saludó Yuri, moviendo la mano con timidez.

Yuko era la hija primogénita de una acomodada familia londinense que tenía un condado en su posesión en las cercanías de la propiedad de Longbourn. Yurio, quien solía pasar mucho tiempo en el exterior de su casa, había visualizado una vez durante sus excursiones en el patio trasero el hogar de Yuko. Era bastante pequeño, pero para ellos parecía ser suficiente. Y a ella, bueno... A ella la habían conocido por accidente.

—Es nuestro árbol, siempre volveremos —contestó Yurio con cierto aire pedante, dando un codazo a Yuri, quien no había dejado de contemplar a la niña de pelo castaño. 

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Yuko, escondiendo una risita. Yurio a sus ojos se parecía mucho a un gatito que arañaba ante el más mínimo intento de invadir algo que era suyo. Desvió su atención de los dos niños y recogió su canasto de mimbre—. Acabo de cortar las últimas manzanas del árbol de mis padres. ¿Quieren una? —ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Sí! —aceptó Yuri.

—¡No! —rechazó Yurio.

Se fulminaron con la mirada, causando diversión en la pequeña Yuko. La muchacha negó con la cabeza y separó dos manzanas rojas de su cosecha, sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo, envolviendo las frutas en él y dejándolas con sumo cuidado entre las hojas a los pies del árbol.

—Para Yuri y Yurio, con amor —murmuró ella, como si estuviese dejando una carta en su pañuelo. Volvió a observarles, sin ser consciente de la dulce mirada que el pequeño Yuri le dedicaba y riendo ante la visión de la rosada lengua de Yurio que se negaba a aceptar el regalo—. ¡Los veo pronto! —se despidió, caminando de vuelta a su hogar, alejándose tan rápido como había llegado. 

Después de un corto silencio, Yurio hizo una mueca.

—¡Puaj! Es tan dulce que me empalaga.

Yuri murmuró un leve "Mmm", sin concretar una respuesta. Tenía la vista perdida en algún lado, y aunque Yurio ardía en ganas de molestarle por ello, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Si era sincero, en verdad se le antojaba esa manzana.

—¿Crees que algún día llegaré a estar casado...? —preguntó Yuri de pronto, desconcertando a Yurio que ya planeaba bajar a tomar su merienda. El niño pensó durante un momento, sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que contestaría, o lo que Yuri esperaba escuchar.

—Quizá —dijo finalmente, vacilando. Después de todo, estaban hablando de probabilidades, y siempre podía existir una, aunque fuera remota.

—¿... Con alguien como Yuko?

Aquello sí era una cosa muy diferente. Los ojos de Yurio se abrieron y esta vez Yuri le miró, contemplando cómo la palidez del semblante de su hermano se acentuaba. Yuri se percató entonces que ni siquiera Yurio era capaz de bromear con lo que él acababa de decir.

—¿Te refieres a... una mujer?

Yuri asintió en silencio. El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó. Era la primera vez que exteriorizaba aquello que hasta ese momento solo había sido pensamiento, y hacerlo resultaba incómodo y liberador. Jamás podría haberlo dicho frente a nadie que no fuera Yurio.

—¿Quieres estar casado algún día? —preguntó Yurio arrugando la nariz, como si la idea le produjese cierto desagrado.

—No lo sé —respondió Yuri, tragando con pesadez. No quería que Yurio lo despreciara por pensarlo, pero necesitaba dejarlo salir—. Tal vez.

—¿Ella te gusta?

Yuri no contestó, pero Yurio vio que en sus ojos había un brillo singular, muy intenso, uno que despertaba dentro de él un impulso extraño de apartar la mirada, como si aquello fuera algo privado que nadie debía observar.

—Yuko es bonita —concedió Yurio muy a su pesar. Le costaba admitir ideas que él también solo había pensado para sí. Él no solía mirar a las señoritas, no despertaban demasiado su interés, pero el tiempo que habían pasado con Yuko había edificado para ella la excepción—. Jamás tendrían hijos, pero eso no sería tan malo... creo.

—No tiene una dote.

—¿Y eso qué?

Yurio frunció el ceño al rebatir. Su hermano se había sentado con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada contra el tronco rugoso. Su expresión era resignada.

—Yurio, mamá jamás va a permitirlo —Al hablar, Yuri sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que ella piense? —gruñó el rubio sin pensar, enfurecido por aquella actitud tan simplona que mostraba su hermano. ¿Es que acaso no podía exhibir algo de carácter?—. Si quieres casarte con Yuko, ve y cásate. Nadie puede impedírtelo.

—Es que sí importa —habló el de cabellos oscuros con suavidad. Apoyó su mentón sobre las rodillas y abrazó con más fuerza las piernas a su pecho, como si de ese modo pudiese evitar romperse de un momento a otro—. Importa porque tengo que casarme con un caballero, y tú también, o de otro modo no tendremos nada.

Yurio entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo su ira creciente.

—Te ha estado regañando otra vez, ¿cierto?

—No —negó Yuri con timidez, pero Yurio sabía que aquello era mentira, y eso resultó ser suficiente para desatar su enfado y molestia.

—¡Que se jodan, que se jodan todos! —gritó al viento, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharlo. Si no liberaba su furia, cargaría con ella—. ¡No pueden obligarnos, no pueden!

—Sí pueden, Yurio —dijo Yuri con resignación. Escondió el rostro, pero el temblor de su espalda era indicio de que su tristeza ya estaba a punto de desbordarse en llanto.

—Pues yo me niego —insistió el niño con coraje. Al ver que no respondía, Yurio añadió—: Prométemelo.

Yuri levantó la cabeza, frotando el borde de sus ojos rasgados y su nariz enrojecida.

—¿Qué cosa?

El rubio había cerrado los puños con fuerza, dejando caer su cabello hacia adelante para que Yuri no pudiera mirarle. El corazón le latía en la garganta, podía sentirlo.

—Prométeme que no te casarás con alguien que no te merezca —Yurio se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, aunque se esforzaba todavía en ocultarlo—. ¡Prométemelo, Yuri!

Era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre con tal intensidad, y era la primera vez que Yuri pensaba que su hermano era verdaderamente adorable. Cualquiera podía decir que Yurio era bonito, pero con aquel rostro abochornado y ese corte recto que él tanto odiaba y que hacía parecer su cabeza un hongo, Yuri encontró en él una belleza diferente a la que todos ya habían visto.

—Lo prometo.

Esa noche, cuando atravesaron las puertas de la gran casa, Lilia encontró el modo de lograr que los dos hermanos aceptaran todos sus adiestramientos y que estuvieran juntos al mismo tiempo. Yuri bailó hasta que le dolieron los pies, y Yurio interpretó música en el piano para su hermano hasta que las sombras de los callos asomaron en sus dedos, todo ello hasta que tocó el turno de cambiar de lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo dos! En el siguiente capítulo tendremos a nuestros protagonistas mucho más crecidos, ya construyéndose como personas, así como la introducción de otros nuevos personajes que llegarán a jugar un rol en la historia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Flores en el ático

_Junio, 1801_

_._

_._

_._

Cualquiera que le conociese podía dar testimonio de que el señor Feltsman podía ser cualquier cosa, menos un hombre mentiroso. Sin embargo, en eso consistía el artificio de su vida. Yakov Feltsman formaba parte de aquel selecto grupo de personas que no mentía por placer, pero que era lo suficientemente hábil como para engañar de forma tan convincente que hacía creer a los otros, casi sin esfuerzo, que él no sabía mentir.

—Nekola, baja del carruaje.

El señor Nekola, un hombre de poca singularidad y con una fuerza de voluntad de fácil afección, miró al señor Yakov mientras descendía por las escalerilla del carruaje, con la confusión grabada en sus pálidas facciones. A esas horas de la madrugada la luz era casi nula, por lo que Nekola no fue capaz de contemplar el rostro pensativo del señor Feltsman que comenzaba a abordar el vehículo.

—¿Señor? ¿No quiere que lo acompañe?

Yakov se mantuvo impasible, conteniéndose para no revelar sus ideas a uno de sus sirvientes más leales.

—No, esta vez iré a Bath yo solo.

—¿Está seguro?

—¿Es que acaso no confías en que un viejo como yo pueda hacer un viaje solo? —dijo con un tono agridulce impregnando sus palabras.

—¡No...! ¡No quise...!

Nekola se detuvo cuando el señor Yakov estalló en carcajadas. Él tenía en gran estima a su señor, pero en ocasiones le parecía que su carácter demasiado voluble rompía con el esquema que ofrecía al mundo.

—No te preocupes —continuó Yakov, sonriente—. Una vez en Bath me desviaré debido a un par de asuntos que debo arreglar, y será muy tardado. Es por ello no quiero que vengas conmigo. Además —agregó, haciendo una pausa para dedicarle una mirada paciente—, necesitas pasar tiempo con tu muchacho. Ya tiene 18 años, ¿verdad? Es una edad difícil y las hormonas se desatan, si no lo sabré yo —dijo con una risa—. Mis dos muchachos han pasado ya por ello y el tercero apenas se acerca, así que créeme, tu presencia será un gran apoyo para él. 

Nekola sabía muy bien a qué se refería y también rió. La preocupación abandonó su pecho y se relajó.

—De acuerdo, señor Yakov. Estoy seguro de que Emil en algún momento agradecerá su deferencia —respondió el hombre.

—Así lo espero, Nekola —contestó Yakov con un movimiento de cabeza. Entonces recordó algo que aún no había resuelto—. Por cierto, si mi querida esposa pregunta, dile que el señor Chulanont aceptó ser mi acompañante en esta travesía. Se preocupará si sabe que voy solo.

El señor Nekola dudó ante tal petición, pero al final aceptó.

—De acuerdo —asintió con convicción—. Vaya con bien.

Yakov se acomodó en el asiento y sonrió para sí, pensando en lo que ocurriría a su regreso si todo resultaba como él lo había planeado.

—Estaré de vuelta en dos días.

Y entonces, a la primera luz del día, partió. 

—¿Te has enterado? ¡La señorita Crispino está a punto de celebrar su matrimonio con un noble de los lares del sur en una semana! ¡El banquete será un evento lleno de lujos!

La mujer había pronunciado aquellas palabras con tal fuerza que el comentario completo había llegado con claridad a los oídos del joven de pelo oscuro, que buscaba evitar a toda costa verse inmiscuido en los profundos cotilleos que su madre entablaba con una de sus más grandes amigas en la sala de descanso de su hogar. El muchacho, pese a sus intenciones de pasar por alto a su excepcional invitada, se había quedado turbado ante el repentino desborde de información, e incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad, aplacó su voluntad y cedió, acercándose.

—¿Contraerá nupcias ya? Si no mal recuerdo su hija tiene dieciséis años.

—Quince, para ser exactos —corrigió la dama con una sonrisa. Era casi como si un orgullo ante el logro ajeno naciera de su interior, y su mente, vaciada de cosas importantes, lo interpretase como un triunfo propio—. La edad perfecta para casar a una jovencita, si me lo preguntas. Nunca se es demasiado joven para ganar un buen partido. Dicen que el hombre al que desposa tiene una herencia de 3000 libras al año.

—Vaya noticia —respondió la visitante, sopesando las palabras de su anfitriona. A diferencia de esta, la segunda mujer era ligeramente más sensata. Conocía las habladurías que corrían como agua de río de boca en boca, salpicando y fascinando con su frescura, pero también era consciente de que, aunque había que darle su merecida importancia, esta por ningún motivo debía ser demasiada. En ese aspecto era una mujer sumamente práctica. No por nada, aunque a sus veinticinco años su hija Yuko aún no conseguía marido, ella no se preocupaba en exceso—. Escuché decir a la señora Long que la señorita Crispino intentó huir a _Gretna Green_ con un joven desconocido pero fue sorprendida por su hermano antes de que cometiera una locura.

El joven que escuchaba con atención casi ahogó una exclamación. Él conocía a la familia Crispino, y también tenía pleno conocimiento de ciertos asuntos que concernían en esencia al varón de los gemelos Crispino, Michele Crispino, y al pasional carácter que lo embargaba cuando de su hermana se trataba. Phichit Chulanont, quien era de naturaleza vivaz y curiosa, se dejó conducir por sus impulsos y, revelando que era escucha de la conversación de las damas, preguntó:

—¿Hablan de Michele Crispino?

Las mujeres observaron con sorpresa al joven Chulanont, y las facciones de la señora de la casa se tornaron en un contradictorio remolino.

—¡Phichit! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto escuchas en secreto?!

El chico de piel tostada sonrió, fingiendo arrepentimiento.

—Te ruego disculpes mis acciones, madre —dijo él sin rastro de remordimiento en la voz—, pero parecías tan ensimismada en tus pláticas que no quise por ningún motivo interrumpirte.

La señora Chulanont arrugó los labios, enfurruñada, mientras su hijo se acercaba y besaba con suavidad su mejilla.

—Pareciera que no te he enseñado nada —dijo ella—. Es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas.

—¡Oh, créeme, madre! He aprendido mucho.

La invitada casi ahogó una risilla ante la audacia del joven, quien quedó de pie junto a los reposabrazos del gran sillón donde su madre se encontraba sentada en espera de seguir escuchando las noticias.

—Como decía —continuó la señora Chulanont, aclarándose la garganta—, es cierto. Si su hermano no la hubiera sorprendido en el acto, quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido...

—Yo tengo una idea bastante cercana de lo que habría ocurrido —interrumpió Phichit, irritando más a su progenitora que no soportaba que alguien más le arrebatara la inspiración al hablar—. Sara Crispino se habría casado con alguien a quien nuestra hermosa sociedad no considera "digno", su familia habría tenido que pagar para que la noticia no se dispersara a todo lo largo y ancho del condado, fracasando en el intento, por supuesto, ya que en nuestra querida nación es imposible guardar un secreto como ese y, finalmente —añadió conteniendo una risa traviesa—, _Mickey_ se habría suicidado. 

—Exactamente —aceptó ella—. Realmente tengo mucha suerte, o el creador puso en mí su bendición cuando te tuve. Si hubieras sido mujer, Phichit, no sé qué habría hecho contigo —murmuró la señora Chulanont, aunque en su mente guardó la continuación de aquel pensamiento: "Lo más probable es que no hubiese podido controlarte".

—Seguro me habrías casado ya. Con mi carisma no sería tan difícil.

Phichit contempló con avidez a la otra dama, que daba un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de dar otro sorbo a su taza de té, indicando que estaba de su lado.

—Yo no lo creo igual —rebatió su madre, empeñada en no ceder.

—Bueno, bueno —aceptó Phichit haciendo un gesto de rendición con la manos hasta que una idea descabellada le sacudió el cuerpo—. ¿Y si hubiera sido un doncel?

Su madre resopló, negando con la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse la idea con el movimiento.

—No quiero ni imaginármelo.

—¿Te habrías molestado? —preguntó él, travieso y con ansias disimuladas de conocer la respuesta. La madre, viéndose en el aprieto de poder ser juzgada por alguien más ante lo que dijera, consintió.

—Por supuesto que no.

Phichit dejó salir un suspiro y, aunque intentó morderse la lengua para evitar pronunciar lo que ansiaba preguntar, no logró contenerse.

—Y si, suponiendo que yo desposara a alguno, ¿te habrías molestado? 

La señora Chulanont, cuya mente era ingenua y simplona pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar el camino que seguían los pensamientos de su hijo, le miró con atención por primera vez en lo que iba de aquel día.

—Eso depende de quién se trate. 

Aquella respuesta era sincera, él podía sentirlo, y en ese momento era más que suficiente. Phichit hizo una reverencia cordial a modo de despedida y dedicó una última palabra a las dos mujeres antes de disponerse a abandonar la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la madre, descolocada ante la repentina evasión.

Phichit se giró y, con una sonrisa radiante, contestó:

—Tengo que ir a visitar a alguien. 

—Vas a empeorarlo.

El muchacho no escuchó, pero una repentina gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar por su frente ante la mirada expectante del que lo acompañaba. De fondo, el sonido de las notas de piano mal tocadas le ponían más nervioso. Sus manos repentinamente se habían vuelto más torpes y las mantenía cerradas con fuerza en torno al mango de madera. ¿Se había puesto mantequilla en las palmas? Yuri sentía que aquella extraña herramienta se le caería de un momento a otro. 

—Está chueco —musitaron a sus espaldas, y Yuri puso los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca un momento, Yurio? Estoy tratando de concentrarme. 

Yuri apretó los labios y se preparó temiendo por sus dedos cuando sujetó el clavo y levantó el martillo. Al momento del golpe, cerró los ojos. El impacto rebotó en su mano y le obligó a retroceder con la energía del instrumento. Un claro tintineo resonó entre las suelas de sus zapatos justo antes de que su hermano resoplara con las mejillas infladas, ahogando una risa.

—¿Ves? El clavo no iba ahí, tonto. 

Yurio luchaba por contener sus carcajadas mientras Yuri observaba absorto la inconfundible abolladura que su estrepitoso intento de reparación había dejado sobre la madera tallada. Él solo anhelaba que el incesante chirrido de ese escalón desapareciera. Ahora estaba muerto; muerto, enterrado y todo lo que le deparara la vida después de ello. 

—Espera a que madre vea esto.

—¡N-no lo tiene que saber! —replicó Yuri, alterado, con las mejillas enrojeciendo tanto como sus orejas—. Yurio, por favor...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se rindió el joven de rubio cabello—. No se enterará por mí, pero sabes bien que las paredes de esta casa tienen ojos y oídos llamados sirvientes —sonrió, contemplando el gesto de terror que se apoderó de las facciones de su hermano.

—Estoy muerto...

—¡Joven Yuri! 

Yuri retrocedió de un salto y dejó caer el pesado martillo en un rincón en cuanto escuchó a alguien vocalizar su nombre. Yurio, como era su costumbre, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, contemplando con cierto desdén al curioso muchacho que emprendía una carrera en su dirección, agitando las manos.

—¿Qué quieres, Nekola? —preguntó, irritado por la intromisión.

—Mis disculpas —se inclinó, retirando el sombrero de su cabeza y colocándolo sobre su pecho. Sonrió con amabilidad al dirigir su mirada al hermano de cabello azabache—. Joven Yuri, tiene visita. El joven Chulanont...

Las facciones de Yuri se iluminaron al instante de escuchar el nombre y, con un torpe gesto de agradecimiento que dejó sin palabras al joven Nekola, se retiró con la rapidez de una gacela para recibir al invitado.

—¡Gracias, Emil!

—¡Oye! ¿Y quién crees que levantará tu desastre? —se quejó Yurio, vociferando en la dirección en la que su hermano había desaparecido—. ¡Ni creas que lo haré yo! 

El joven rubio torció el gesto y dio un ligero puntapié a la oxidada caja de herramientas.

—Nekola, levanta esto y tráelo —ordenó ante la perplejidad del sirviente.

—¡C-claro, joven Yurio! 

—Esa estúpida canción me está alterando los nervios —gruñó dirigiéndose con paso decidido al salón del piano—. ¡Si no te detienes en este instante, te ataré al árbol más grande que encuentre con las cuerdas de ese piano, Seung! 

Sin atreverse a mirarle a los fieros ojos verdes, Emil se inclinó sin rechistar, levantando la pesada caja sobre sus hombros y siguiendo en silencio a su señor mientras este despotricaba sin cesar acerca de tantas cosas que decidió que lo mejor era no escuchar.

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo debió sentirse Michele.

Sentado junto a Phichit sobre el gran trapecio que colgaba del roble que se alzaba en el jardín del oeste, Yuri frunció los labios, consternado ante las buenas nuevas que su mejor amigo le traía, incapaz de imaginar el escenario que este le planteaba. 

Si bien era cierto que Yuri comprendía la naturaleza de las acciones de la gemela Crispino, las ideas que arraigadas se hallaban en su mente le conducían de forma inevitable a juzgarle por no haber previsto lo que sucedería si algo fallaba dentro de lo contemplado en su arriesgado plan. Por otro lado, al igual que su amigo, tenía pleno conocimiento de los sentimientos que su hermano gemelo guardaba de manera tan celosa dentro de su corazón, y el no pensar en el dolor que tales acciones le producirían le parecía reprochable. Él, que compartía un lazo similar con un hermano gemelo, nunca se atrevería a hacerle a Yurio algo semejante.

Phichit soltó una risa ligera.

—Dicen que estuvo a punto de suicidarse —comentó divertido ante la alarma que se encendió en los ojos de su amigo.

—No, ¿en serio?

Phichit asintió, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención del joven debido a su gran historia.

—La criada encontró la cuerda y el cuchillo, por si el primer plan fallaba.

—Cielos —suspiró Yuri, moviendo los pies para mecer el trapecio—. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa niña? 

—Estaba enamorada —respondió Phichit, encogiéndose de hombros—, es una reacción normal, considerando que las exigencias de nuestra sociedad jamás le permitirían un casamiento formal.

—Eso lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Sé que la entiendes —asintió Phichit.

—Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Debes aprender a pensar más allá de lo que deseas, más allá de lo que anhelas, eso es todo. 

Mientras Yuri no miraba, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Phichit simplemente le observaba en silencio. Se sabía todas las historias de memoria. Todas las leyendas sobre el doncel y la búsqueda de su lugar en el mundo. Había crecido con ellas después de todo, y aunque era plenamente consciente de la postura que su mejor amigo guardaba hacia esos relatos, no podía evitar que su mente divagara en pos de satisfacer uno de sus más profundos y extraños deseos. Quizá, pensaba sin mucho entusiasmo, solo quizá, él podría resultar ser el salvador de ese doncel en apuros, Quizá...

—Quizá yo podría ser su destinado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Yuri, confundido.

—No, nada. Me perdí un momento —admitió Phichit con tono afable mientras se aguardaba para sí una maldición. Había dejado que sus pensamientos adquirieran vida en sus labios, pero aquello no podía volver a suceder, no si ansiaba conservar la estima de Yuri—. Entonces, ¿asistirás a la celebración de esta noche?

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Yuri! ¡Estoy seguro de que será una velada muy divertida!

—No lo creo —suspiró—. Mi padre y el tuyo no volverán para entonces. No sería correcto asistir sin la cabeza de la familia, según mi madre —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque sí, me gustaría.

—¿Mi padre? —preguntó Phichit, con la confusión escrita en el rostro. Si no mal recordaba, había dejado a su padre en el salón de la casa, revisando los libros viejos de la biblioteca familiar. 

—Sí —continuó Yuri, extrañado—. Se fueron juntos a Bath, ¿no es así?

El desconcierto permaneció con Phichit durante un par de segundos antes de que su gesto se recuperara y lanzara una graciosa sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Con envidiable agilidad, cambió el tema a la velocidad del rayo, distrayendo a Yuri con algún otro chisme sacado de la manga, percatándose de que muy probablemente estuvo a punto de desvelar algo que no debía ser dicho, aunque no tuviera real conocimiento de ello.

—Yuri, ¿me pasas la sal? 

El señor Feltsman extendió la mano, intentando alcanzar el brillante recipiente desde la cabecera de la mesa. Estar tan lejos de todo durante el desayuno era una de las cosas que menos disfrutaba de ser el señor de la casa. Yuri, distraído hasta ese momento con el trozo de tocino que picaba con el tenedor, dio un salto y con rapidez le pasó el salero.

—Claro, padre.

El silencio volvió a la mesa, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla de porcelana. Yakov contempló con extrañeza a sus tres hijos y a su esposa absortos en sus pensamientos; ni Yurio, tampoco Yuri, ni siquiera Seung, el más pequeño y taciturno de sus hijos, le había dirigido la palabra. Se sentía hasta cierto punto decepcionado de que nadie le hubiese preguntado sobre su viaje. Bien, si ellos no se dispoían a hablar, entonces él tampoco.

De forma repentina, Lilia dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa y se limpió los labios, aclarándose la garganta.

—El día de ayer, durante mi visita a la señora Chulanot para tomar el té, la señora Nishigori compartió con todas nosotras información acerca de ciertos rumores muy interesantes —dijo con suavidad, en espera de la reacción de su familia. Cuando nadie respondió, ella carraspeó nuevamente—. ¿Nadie quiere escuchar lo que me dijo?

El señor Yakov, concentrándose en los huevos estrellados y restando importancia al asunto, contestó:

—Creí que era una pausa dramática, querida. Como se te suelen dar mucho este tipo de cosas...

Yurio dejó de masticar, ocultando la sonrisa y recibiendo un pellizco de parte de su hermano gemelo que le hizo dar un manotazo sobre la mesa. Lilia ignoró por completo la falta de tacto y curiosidad de su esposo y calló, con la molestia creciendo en la comisura de su labio.

—Aunque temo que de cualquier forma lo dirás, ¿no es así? —prosiguió el señor Feltsman dando un mordisco al trozo de pan—. De modo que, adelante.

—Bueno —comenzó la señora Feltsman sin menguar los ánimos—, ayer en la tarde me informaron que la casa ubicada en Netherfield Park por fin ha sido alquilada.

Esta vez sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Todos los integrantes de su familia detuvieron sus acciones a excepción de su esposo, quien continuaba pellizcando la cesta de pan que tenía enfrente. La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de sus hijos era digna de ser retratada.

—¿Ha sido alquilada? —preguntó Yuri, conteniendo la respiración.

Su madre le miró con ojos aún más suaves. Un sentimiento de gratitud nacía dentro de ella al comprobar que al menos uno de sus hijos era capaz de empatizar con su sentir.

—Sí, por un joven caballero del norte del país —contestó con fría emoción, una extraña combinación difícil de encontrar en otra persona que no fuera ella—. Al parecer, para fortuna de los casaderos —dijo, enfatizando el pronombre en deferencia a sus hijos—, es soltero y con una buena dote, que se presume es de 5000 libras al año.

Yuri bajó la mirada con las mejillas enrojeciendo, adivinando el rumbo de los pensamientos de su madre. Si había alguien que debía responder primero ante la aparición de un buen partido, ese era él. Lilia continuó.

—Como bien sabes, querido Yakov, nosotros no podemos realizar una visita a ese joven si tú no lo haces primero.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga, cariño? —preguntó el señor Feltsman, haciendo caso omiso de la insistencia de su señora.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Usted tiene que ir y realizar esa visita! —reclamó Lilia, exasperada—. Es una gran oportunidad para nuestros hijos. Los he preparado toda mi vida para esto. Estoy segura de que tendremos éxito.

Yurio bufó, poniendo en duda cada palabra que salía de la boca de su madre. Sabía de antemano que el primer prospecto para tal cometido era Yuri, siendo consciente también del blando carácter de su hermano que le llevaba a pensar lo mejor de cada maldita persona que conocía, pero no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, si el sujeto en cuestión resultaba ser un cretino a sus ojos, él se encargaría de que los planes de su madre no tuvieran lugar jamás. Y bueno, con respecto a Seung... con Seung no había problema alguno.

—Temo que tal acción no será necesaria, cariño —dijo Yakov, saboreando su jugo antes de sonreír con sorna.

—Quisiera tener conocimiento de qué fue lo que hice para merecer tu nulo apoyo en esto, Yakov —se quejó la señora Feltsman—. Solo tienes que hacer una cosa, solo una, ¡y aún así reniegas de ello!

—No reniego, querida mía, y de nueva cuenta te digo que no será necesaria—contestó el hombre pasando una mano por su escaso cabello gris—. Si todos ustedes me hubieran concedido la atención necesaria, no habrías tenido que llegar a enfurecerte de este modo —Lilia contempló a su señor esposo como si hubiese enloquecido—. Yo ya lo visité. 

Con un estrépito, el tenedor de Yurio, quien continuaba con su desayuno pese a la discusión que se suscitaba, cayó sobre el plato con el bocado ensartado todavía en él. La boca de Yuri se abrió por completo e incluso Seung, el hermano más joven, dejó de lado sus extraños pensamientos para prestar atención.

—Mientes... —susurró Lilia sin saber cómo sentirse. Una parte de ella se encontraba consternada ante tal revelación pero la otra, si sus palabras resultaban ser ciertas, deseaba saltar de felicidad y abrazar a su marido de un modo en el que no lo había hecho en años—. Si estás mintiendo, juro que no te lo perdonaré, Yakov... 

Sin embargo, antes de que el señor Feltsman pudiese decir una palabra más, un sirviente entró apresurado al comedor, disculpándose con la familia por interrumpir su momento de desayuno y acercándose hasta la silla de Yakov. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz alta:

—Mi señor, un caballero ha llegado de visita. Le espera en la entrada el señor Nikiforov, ¿desea que le haga pasar? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gretna Green: Es un pueblo del sur de Escocia, famoso porque ofrecía la posibilidad de casarse, sin el consentimiento de sus padres, a las parejas de menores de edad. 
> 
> ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo :'3
> 
> Extraño mucho escribir con la misma velocidad con la que lo hacía antes. El ritmo de la historia es lento (como yo), lo sé, pero ahora no se me da escribir cosas casi sin desarrollo. Recuerden que su apoyo resulta fundamental para darme ánimos de escribir TuT <3
> 
> Y eso. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Mina.


	5. El caballero de Londres

Cuando el acaudalado joven Víctor Nikiforov arribó durante la despejada mañana del 4 de abril a los encantadores jardines de Netherfield Park, no tenía conocimiento alguno de la peligrosa y complicada situación en la que se estaba inmiscuyendo.

Respirando el libertino aroma del viento campestre que viajaba desde el norte, el noble sonreía mientras ayudaba a su querida hermana, la originalmente llamada Mila Nikiforov, a descender por la escalerilla precedida de su esposo, el señor Babicheva, del incómodo carruaje en el que se habían mantenido prisioneros durante varias horas, estando por completo seguro de que la renta de aquel lugar había sido una de las mejores inversiones de su vida.

La lujosa construcción, que portaba la extraordinaria belleza de una casa diseñada en época de colonia, había sido preparada con tres días de anticipación para evitar las demoras en el arribo, y el cordial recibimiento de los sirvientes que ansiaban conocer al nuevo propietario inundó a Víctor de un cálido sentimiento de pertenencia que no se desvaneció.

Hasta que las tinieblas consumieron lo que restaba de luz de aquel aparatoso día de viaje, todo pareció transcurrir de la manera más amena posible. Sin embargo, el panorama de la mañana siguiente fue por completo distinto al que se había planteado en un inicio.

Como si el rey mismo hubiese decidido hacer una visita cordial al condado de Meryton, Víctor contempló con enorme sorpresa la avasalladora cantidad de visitantes que se aporrearon a las puertas de su nuevo hogar a primera hora del día. Su desayuno había quedado inconcluso, por supuesto, mientras el joven Nikiforov contemplaba con una sonrisa que decaía poco a poco y sin obstáculos cómo los carruajes aparecían uno tras otro en una larga encomienda que duró hasta la hora de merendar.

—Te advertí que algo similar sucedería.

La dama al otro lado del salón dejó su taza sobre el pequeño plato de fina cerámica y esbozó una mueca apenas visible mientras se acomodaba un mechón de la brillante cabellera rojiza.

—No ha sido tan malo —respondió Víctor con un ánimo que no alcanzó a inundar sus ojos. Estaba cansado, hambriento, irritado y con ganas de salir a cabalgar a escondidas para que nadie más pudiese arrebatarle el disfrute de aquel caluroso día de primavera. Agradecía a todos los dioses que el señor Altin todavía no hubiese arribado a su nuevo hogar, pues podía imaginar con bastante claridad la irritabilidad del gesto que el hombre esbozaría si le hubiese visto en tal situación, y tal expectativa no resultaba demasiado agradable.

—Hasta las moscas manifiestan más continencia ante un festín de desperdicio que esos caballeros insulsos.

—Cariño, el lenguaje —llamó el señor Babicheva sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

Mila se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sacudiendo de forma repentina y estruendosa un abanico en su mano antes de encarar a su marido.

—Si no hay nadie mirando, ¿por qué debes ser precisamente tú quién juzgue mis palabras?

Antes de que el joven pudiese contestar, un sirviente ingresó con tranquilidad en la estancia y realizó una breve reverencia. Víctor suspiró; sabía lo que el gesto significaba.

—Señor, un caballero ha venido a buscarle —dijo el mozo con voz añeja.

—En el estudio, por favor —suspiró Víctor, masajeando sus sienes—. Que me espere ahí.

El hombre respondió con un leve asentimiento y desapareció tras la puerta, con pasos veloces que repiquetearon contra la fina loza del suelo. Víctor, luchando por encontrar dentro de sí algún rescoldo del gozo que sentía cuando llegó a ese lugar, se puso de pie y, no sin antes advertir en voz baja a su hermana que no deseaba ser testigo de un asesinato ocurrido en su propia casa, se adelantó mientras abotonaba con los delicados dedos su chaleco dorado.

La puerta de caoba que daba paso al estudio en el lado oeste de la vivienda se encontraba cerrada. Nikiforov se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia y llenó sus pulmones de aire en un largo suspiro; después de un carraspeo, se aseguró de la presencia de una sonrisa en su rostro cuando tomó el pomo de metal y abrió.

Esperaba encontrar lo que ya había visto antes: nobles caballeros exhalando desesperación hasta por los poros, merodeando la gran sala como buitres en tiempos de guerra, con los ojos curiosos a punto de saltar de sus cuencas y rostros abochornados al verse descubiertos en el acto por el despistado propietario. Sin embargo, Víctor Nikiforov se halló sorprendido al percatarse de la diferencia.

En el salón había un hombre; el sombrero todavía descansaba sobre su cabeza aunque el caballero yacía sentado sobre una butaca desde hace, suponía él, un buen par de minutos, y fue eso lo que precisamente le descolocó: sólo estaba sentado, esperando. Cuando le escuchó ingresar al salón, se giró con suavidad sobre su eje, dedicándole una corta mirada antes de ponerse de pie y saludarle con una cordialidad impresionante; debajo del sombrero había evidencia de una creciente calvicie, pero la austeridad de su gesto fue más que suficiente para obligar a Víctor a prestar más atención a sus ojos oscuros que a su falta de cabello.

—Mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman, mi señor —dijo, tranquilo—. Probablemente no soy el primero en decírselo pero sea bienvenido a su morada en este sencillo condado.

Víctor contempló la profunda reverencia dedicada a su persona con aire de estupefacción y, reactivando sus sentidos con la torpeza de un cachorro, se apresuró a responder.

—Muchas gracias por el cálido recibimiento, señor Feltsman —vocalizó con el timbre cantarín bailando en su garganta. Había algo en su nuevo visitante que sin lugar a dudas le agradaba, aunque no era consciente de cuál era tal característica—. Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov. Por favor, tome asiento, y permítame ofrecerle la experiencia de la hospitalidad de mi casa.

Víctor se adelantó con la elegancia de un ave amaestrada, tomando entre sus dedos desnudos una campanilla dorada que descansaba entre papeles desordenados que no leería hasta que se viese obligado a ello y que con rapidez generó un tintineo suave y agradable. El gesto del señor Feltsman se alteró de forma ligera, una sombra de sonrisa asomando entre los profundos surcos cincelados sobre la palidez de sus mejillas, pero Víctor se halló con la desconocida habilidad de adivinar que, para su invitado, esa era la muestra máxima de afabilidad que el austero semblante era capaz de producir.

—Se ve usted cansado, mi señor —comentó el señor Yakov mientras resguardaba su sombrero gris en el refugio de su regazo.

—¿Cansado? —Víctor rio, ahogando el nerviosismo que burbujeaba dentro de su pecho con la salida estrepitosa del aire—. Sólo un poco. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir tantas visitas —admitió, arrepintiéndose al instante de percatarse de la imprudencia filtrada sin querer en sus palabras. Sin embargo, el señor Feltsman decidió, para dicha suya, pasar por alto el tono de su comentario, emitiendo un sonido seco y grave que se asemejaba con total seguridad a una carcajada.

—Lo imagino, señor —respondió el hombre con un renegado suspiro. Negó con suavidad en un gesto de completa decepción, casi como si le avergonzara—. Puedo apostar, sin temor a equivocarme, que usted ha atendido a estas alturas a un total de 40 caballeros.

—Casi, han sido 42 —admitió el señor Nikiforov, relajando aquella inoportuna tensión que yacía sobre sus hombros desde el momento en que había despuntado el alba. Se acomodó sobre el asiento de cuero negro que recibía con amabilidad infinita su delgado cuerpo, recostando la extensión de su espalda y deslizando los pies bajo el escritorio de madera torneada para cruzar una de sus largas piernas por encima de la otra. En un solo segundo estaba dejando de lado de manera impresionante una parte de los modales aprendidos a base de severas clases de etiqueta durante su juventud más temprana, eso lo sabía, pero su acompañante no daba señales de manifestar molestia ante ello—. Quisiera saber la razón de tal desesperación.

Víctor Nikiforov era un hombre práctico, consagrado con una bondad privilegiada que le orillaba a contemplar cualquier situación que se le presentase de la manera más agradable que un ser humano pudiese encontrar. También era, de acuerdo con las excelsas palabras expresadas por el señor Altin, un atolondrado sin remedio, pero ese calificativo no era algo que le produjese placer admitir. Si era sincero consigo mismo, y vaya que podía serlo, no le molestaba en absoluto la vehemente atención que los caballeros de Meryton habían mostrado hacia su ser, puesto que uno de sus disfrutes personales más narcisistas era ser el centro de atención de cualquier lugar en el que se encontrase; lo que en realidad pugnaba por despertar su irritación era que tal exceso le había obligado a echar por la borda todos los planes que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido acomodar dentro de su apretado... itinerario. Sí, el señor Nikiforov era un hombre práctico, y cualquier cosa que amenazase esa practicidad sin su previo consentimiento podía convertirse en un serio inconveniente para su afable carácter.

El señor Feltsman imitó la distendida postura del caballero de plata, cruzando los dedos en el aire a la altura de su barbilla, como si meditase los artificios de la filosofía griega para lograr la construcción de una respuesta ideal.

—¿Espera sinceridad de mi parte, mi señor? —preguntó Yakov, con el hielo de los ojos oscuros derritiéndose con la lentitud del rocío matinal. Víctor asintió tras un segundo de reflexión—. Yo tampoco lo sé.

De forma inesperada, la risa de ambos caballeros resonó dentro de la habitación, y Víctor Nikiforov supo en ese momento que había tenido la dicha de encontrar a un más que interesante aliado en mitad de la más turbulenta tarea de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Seung, baja la cabeza, por el amor de todos los cielos!

—¿Qué quieres que haga, madre? Esto también me interesa.

—¡No escucho nada!

—¡Silencio!

Lilia Feltsman acosó la puerta del despacho de su marido con insistencia, luchando por obtener alguna pista minúscula de lo que ocurría dentro de la estancia al otro lado de la madera. Había un golpeteo intenso e incansable aferrándose al reducido espacio entre sus costillas, arrebatándole el aliento con su insistencia ardorosa. No podía creer que Yakov había hecho aquello por ella, por sus hijos, y un sentimiento de dicha y gratitud que creía olvidado afloró por los poros de la mujer como si estuviera hecha de ello. Casi estaba sonriendo.

Bajo su brazo, agarrado a una de sus prendas con mano de acero, Yuri escuchaba con la misma atención que ella, con un temblor nervioso recorriendo su cuerpo que la señora Feltsman supo identificar con la envidiable destreza que solo una madre posee. Deslizó sus dedos nudosos por el lustroso cabello negro de su hijo, tan similar al suyo, y le proporcionó una caricia púdica que logró su cometido. Con el calmado ritmo de la mantequilla derritiéndose, Yuri dejó salir el aire poco a poco, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

 _"Esta es tu oportunidad, y vamos a aprovecharla"_ pensó Lilia con fervor, expresando sus plegarias hacia el cielo, hacia los ángeles y los santos para que la escuchasen sólo por esa vez. Jamás se había considerado una mujer que confiase en la fe de una oración las acciones que debían ejecutar los hombres, pero ahora necesitaba salvar a sus hijos, necesitaba asegurar su futuro, así que no importaba. La mujer requería de toda la ayuda que pudiese obtener en aquel momento. Era una encomienda muy larga, y Yuri sólo era el principio de la osada travesía en la que había decidido embarcarse.

—Si la puerta se cae por el peso de los tres, ¿qué clase de gesto crees que esbozará el caballero al verlos en el suelo, madre?

El joven de rubio cabello permanecía a su espalda, con los brazos cruzados en una postura claramente defensiva y con los relucientes ojos verdes brillando con una fiereza protectora. Contrario a su hermano mayor, el segundo de sus hijos era como un felino, difícil de controlar y muy independiente, que establecía las reglas que mejor le parecían y obviaba todo lo demás. Para Lilia, aquella actitud tan libertina nunca había sido un problema, al menos no durante su formación y maestro adiestramiento, pero ahora...

—Yurio, por favor.

—Yo solo pregunto —dijo con un encogimiento, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento—. De todos modos, ¿cómo puedes desear que mi hermano despose a un hombre al que ni siquiera has visto?

—Eso no es lo que nos interesa en este momento —replicó ella con voz helada—. El mundo no siempre funciona como queremos, pero sólo se cuenta con dos opciones: acoplarse o quedarse estancado.

—Me gustan los estanques.

Lilia Feltsman apretó los labios con severidad, conteniendo la oleada de exasperación que comenzaba a embargarla. Para su desgracia, no podía hacer otra cosa que admitir que aquella reticencia tan poco deseada de su segundo hijo no tenía otro origen remoto más que ella misma. El joven se le asemejaba tanto, de formas tan incalculables, que podía contemplar el reflejo del fuego salvaje de su propia mirada en los ojos de Yurio, y temía que que las llamas terminasen por consumir la preciada vitalidad que ella sabía que el muchacho podía ofrecer al mundo.

La dama se puso de pie, alisándose las faldas de su atuendo con las manos en cuanto escuchó que los murmullos se volvían más intensos. Yakov llevaba conversando con el caballero invitado el tiempo justo, tanto que parecía contado segundo a segundo, y eso tenía que aplaudírselo, pero su señor esposo no se escaparía de su severo escrutinio en cuanto se viesen a solas en la intimidad de sus aposentos.

—Este es un tema que no está a discusión —dijo ella sin dar espacio al reproche—. Algún día lo entenderás.

Y ante la permanente inconformidad demostrada en el semblante por el ceño fruncido de Yurio, la mujer se retiró. Cuando el repiqueteo de su calzado desapareció en el pasillo, el joven rubio lanzó una exclamación disconforme.

—Creo que esa no fue forma de hablarle.

La voz suave de Yuri rompió el hilo de silencio que se había extendido sobre ellos en un complejo entramado que parecía difícil de cortar. El segundo hermano cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, fúrico. 

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te venda como si fueras un cerdo?

—No, como a un cerdo no —respondió esta vez el tercer hermano, también de negra cabellera. La apatía de su semblante, el rasgo más característico de su persona, parecía ser el carbón justo y necesario para desatar la rabia contenida en el interior de su hermano mayor—, pero tal vez deberías dejar que lo venda como el mejor filete de la ciudad.

Yurio entrecerró los ojos, consternado.

—¿De qué lado estás?

—De ninguno —Seung se encogió de hombros, lánguido—, simplemente me he tomado la libertad de obviar lo que ya es evidente. Yuri tendrá un esposo, yo también, y espero que sean tan generosos para que nos dejen acogerte cuando nuestro padre ya no esté.

—¡Eres un...!

El puño de Yurio se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, los reflejos de Yuri relampaguearon y detuvieron la clara muestra de violencia a escasos centímetros de explotar.

—¿Por qué no vamos al patio un momento? —Yuri sonrió con cansancio mientras contenía los arrebatos del joven rubio, quien se debatía entre sus brazos para alcanzar de una vez por todas al objeto de su cólera—. Sólo a relajarnos, a relajarnos, hermano mío. No es necesario explotar aquí, ¿verdad?

Con dificultad arrastró a Yurio hasta el exterior de la casa, hacia el patio trasero, esperando que el ligero altercado que habían tenido frente a la puerta del despacho no hubiese hecho mella en las conversaciones de su padre con el incógnito caballero. El cruce del simple pensamiento despertó un cosquilleo detrás de su nuca. _Casado_. ¿Casado? Hasta hacía muy poco la palabra le había parecido tan distante que su pronta cercanía le asustaba. Una ola de inseguridad le atrapó entre sus corrientes y sacudió su estómago con un estruendo agotador, ¿de verdad tenía alguna oportunidad? No sabía si quería descubrirlo.

—Me hiciste una promesa.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron. Su hermano había dejado de luchar de pronto y parecía casi exhausto, con el cuerpo laxo y los puños cerrados con los rescoldos de su fuerza evaporada. El joven de cabello carbón le soltó con suavidad y llevó sus ojos oscuros al cielo, liberando un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

Algo en sus palabras encendió la chispa del avasallador fuego verde de los ojos de Yurio.

—No pareces recordarlo.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

Lo eran, aunque no deseara admitirlo. Los ojos de su niñez habían estado ciegos sin darse cuenta. Había pensado cosas inciertas y anhelado futuros ante cuyas puertas se perdía por no poseer la llave del cerrojo. Futuros que jamás podría alcanzar.

—No, no lo son.

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo que no eres capaz de verlo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que puedo ver? Esto —dijo Yurio enfurecido, haciendo una seña extraña con un dedo de la mano mientras daba media vuelta y corría hacia la cerca, saltándola con la agilidad de una gacela. Con energías renovadas, pronto desapareció en el horizonte, dando tumbos entre los pastizales hasta perderse en la lejanía. Yuri suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Un movimiento en la espesura a su derecha llamó su atención. Miró con atención durante un segundo, casi convenciéndose de que su imaginación se había aliado a su vista deficiente para jugarle una broma cuando ahí, bajo los arbustos de hoja verde, algo se removió nuevamente con inquietud, soltando un agudo gesto lastimero. Aturdido, se acercó con pasos ligeros hacia el lugar y se arrodilló en el suelo, tanteando con sus manos entre la maleza hasta que sintió una esponjosa suavidad y escuchó la repetición del quejido. 

Con ánimos renovados, removió el verdor creciente y descubrió a la criatura. Era un cachorro, un can tan pequeño que parecía una bola de pelos esponjosa de un adorable tono chocolate. Acercó una de sus manos para probar su reacción y, al no obtener agresión alguna, se animó a levantarle. Entre sus brazos, su corazón se calentó al sentir cómo los temblores del animal cesaban. Parecía tan indefenso, tan frágil que temía que se rompiera como el cristal. ¿Estaba perdido? Posiblemente. Tal vez había pasado días escondido entre las plantas de su madre, sin encontrar cómo volver a su hogar. ¿Podía caminar? Con delicadeza tomó al animal y lo depositó en el suelo, acomodando sus patas de manera en que pudiese ponerse de pie. Poco a poco le dejó libre, esperando a que reaccionara y, tras dar un par de pasos torpes, el cachorro tomó un impulso violento y fue andando hacia adelante, tomando cada vez más velocidad.

—¡Oye!

El primer segundo de estupefacción se desvaneció para dar paso a un Yuri que salió disparado hacia adelante dando tropezones detrás del cachorro que avanzó perdiendo el equilibrio al llegar a la callejuela y cayendo con una voltereta adorable. Yuri le alcanzó y se inclinó con agilidad, cogiendo al animal entre sus ropas y conteniendo una sonrisa.

El destino intervino en su camino, pues cinco pasos menos o diez pasos más hubiesen provocado la pérdida de la visión que Yuri tendría en ese momento. La puerta principal de su hogar se abrió y de ella salió un joven. Traía la cabeza descubierta, develando una lustrosa cabellera de un particular tono platinado. Su vestimenta era sencilla y elegante, ajustada a la perfección a su figura y sin rastro de suciedad alguna que lacerara su perfección, salvo el lodo de sus botas. 

Después de realizar una fluida inclinación, el noble ajustó una de sus mangas con una mano y caminó hacia adelante, donde un caballo de un blanco impoluto le esperaba y, con una paciencia infinita, se acercó al rostro del animal, deslizando la palma sobre la piel del cuadrúpedo con una devoción que dejó a Yuri pasmado. El hombre de plata, aún sin mirar a su alrededor, hizo girar el corcel con suavidad y lo guió hacia el sendero que conducía hacia los campos verdes.

El joven doncel no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observando pero de pronto, mientras se preparaba en la montura, dando rienda suelta a su caballo y encaminándolo lejos de la modesta residencia, el joven levantó la mirada, como si finalmente se percatase de que era observado, y sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo hallaron entre la inmensidad de colores el oscuro cabello del chico que todavía permanecía a media vereda.

Al verse descubierto, las mejillas de Yuri se encendieron con un calor que parecía quemar su rostro pero, contrario a lo que pensaba que sucedería, la sorpresa del joven de ojos azules se transformó en una sonrisa que derritió al instante el hielo de su iris. Era una curva suave, deliciosa, que aceleró los latidos del inexperto doncel y desató un frenesí que no había conocido antes, un arrebato que le recorrió hasta el último de sus cabellos. Había una amabilidad sincera en aquellos ojos, tan sobrecogedora que Yuri no sabía cómo responder ante ella. 

Cuando el caballero de Londres dio indicios de avanzar hacia él, sus piernas reaccionaron. Se puso de pie de un salto y retrocedió, primero un paso, luego dos, hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo en tensión y se puso en marcha, emprendiendo la huida. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, no miró atrás ni una sola vez, pero podía imaginar con dura claridad la estupefacción en el rostro de aquel joven hermoso. Había sido un cobarde pero no pudo soportarlo, y todavía no era tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando le faltó el aliento, se detuvo; el pequeño cachorro todavía permanecía entre sus brazos, lamiendo la cara interna de sus muñecas. El rostro del hombre parecía haberse tatuado en sus pensamientos, no le daba descanso. ¿Qué era él? ¿Por qué de repente había sido capaz de desatar, con una sola mirada, un devastador torbellino en su interior? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. La única certeza que tenía, quizá la mayor con la que se había topado en toda su vida, era que quería volver a sentirlo de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está, el capítulo del año (?) esperemos que con esta cuarentena que estaremos viviendo, mi bloqueo desaparezca. ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Mina

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo introductorio, algo necesario xD retomado de la obra de Platón "El Banquete" y adaptado para el uso en esta historia. Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic :3 Como deja ver el título, estará inspirado en la novela de Austen, ojalá les guste. Habrán cambios, nuevas situaciones y nuevos enfoques. Espero me acompañen y me dejen sus comentarios con sus impresiones ;'3 
> 
> Gracias por leer :3/
> 
> Mina


End file.
